The Winning Horse
by klainexsamcedes
Summary: Sam Evans, is recently hired to be a Ranch Hand, but knows nothing about horses. When he meets Mercedes Jones, the daughter, of the rancher who hired him, he's instantly fallen for her, but how will he get her to be his girlfriend? That's easy...learn how to ride the winning horse. Sounds easy doesn't it?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer...okay, this is my first try at fan-fiction, and honestly, I have no idea how this idea came about, or if it will even work. I don't own Glee.

Also, if anyone does read this, reviews would be lovely. They help me write faster.

* * *

Sam Evans, ran his fingers through his golden blond hair, so it could appear as though he had taken time to brush it, as he ran out to his hand me down 1993 red Dodge Ram 150. He was running late to work, and he was sure that the one that hired him, was going to murder him, if he didn't get his backside in gear, and get going, as he remembered what Harris Jones had told him, about the horses won't wait, and neither will I.

He also remembered that the ranch was out in the middle of nowhere, and didn't get cellphone service, so it would be pointless to try to call. Another mile down. One mile to go.

Sam thought for sure that he was fired, and he didn't even have a chance to do anything, as he pulled into the dirt driveway of the ranch, and parked the truck, and turned it off, before he got out of the truck, and headed towards the building. That was also when he noticed a teenage girl, probably, around his age of nineteen. He also noticed that he had blond hair like himself, and brown eyes. She was beautiful, but he thought to himself that she already had a girlfriend.

"You must be the new stable hand," she asked in a guessing tone, and smiled at him. "I'm Quinn," she added and winked at him.

"I'm Sam," Sam told her, as he wondered what he had gotten himself into. If he had to work with her, it was going to be a hell of a summer.

"Let me go get Harris, I'll be right back," Quinn told Sam with another smile, and headed towards the house, as he waited outside. Sam thought to himself, that he liked her, and knew that she definitely had a boyfriend, if she didn't, he'd be shocked.

Then he heard something going on the only barn, that he could see, and wondered if he should check it out. Horses were neighing, and he swore that he heard a females voice as well. Okay, so they seemed to have another girl working here, but Sam wasn't sure. Just when he was about to head to the barn, and check out the commotion, Harris, as well as Quinn came back out.

"Quinn, why don't you go and help Noah work some more on Puddlejumper? Make sure that Noah doesn't try to run him through the show course, he's not ready for show yet," Harris told Quinn instructively, as Sam had wondered what that had meant, and wished that he had more experience in the horse universe.

"Sam, I'm Harris Jones. I'm the owner here, and I am also your boss. You wake up, exactly at four fifteen in the morning, not a minute late. The horses get fed, and watered first thing in the morning. The stable hands, meaning, you and Noah, don't come in the house, unless, otherwise told to do, and you two share that small apartment up there," Harris told Sam, as Harris's chocolate brown eyes, met Sam's green eyes.

"Do you understand?" Harris asked Sam, in a voice, that said he had better understand, or else. Sam nodded.

"Good. Now let me show you around," Harris told Sam, as Sam heard the ruckus in the barn, start up again. Something was obviously wrong, and wanted to say something about it, just as he was about to, it had appeared they were walking in the direction of the the barn, anyhow. Maybe, Harris, was about to help with the situation.

That was when he had noticed the girl. The voice, in which, he had thought he had heard earlier. Okay, sure, the girl was a bit curly, but she was gorgeous. She looked a little bit older than he had, maybe, a year or two, but he was nineteen, so he was legal. He hoped anyways. Sam had also hoped that he would be able to work with her soon. Maybe, now, even.

"Mercedes, what is going on here?" Harris asked the girl. Sam now knew her name. That was good.

"Dagnir won't control his damned temper," she protested, as she showed that she wouldn't give up, on the horse.

"The horse is testing you. Show the horse, that he can still be himself, but show him you're relaxed," Sam spoke up, not sure where he had come from, especially, since he knew next to nothing about horses.

"Alright, White Chocolate, if you're so smart, why don't you try it?" Mercedes challenged, as showed her inner diva, and Sam had wondered why she was even here, but still wanted to know her more.

"It's easy. A horse reads emotions, but if they came from a troubled past, they may be the problem. Do you know anything about this horse?" Sam inquired, as he stood in front of the horse, not wanting to touch the horse, just in case.

"For unknown reasons, the previous owner, gave him up, and just left him here. No note. No nothing," Harris spoke up. Until that moment, Mercedes, and Sam had both forgotten he was there. Sam couldn't figure it out. Then again, he figured if he was a horse, who had been abandoned, and in a trailer for who knows how long, he'd be in the same situation. He felt bad for the Dark Coat. He also decided not to make any eye contact.

"Has he been outside, around any of the other horses, at all, since he arrived here?" Sam questioned, and wondered to himself, where all of this was coming from.

"No. Because, we don't know what he would be like around them," Mercedes answered, as though, it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well, why not try it out. That might be his problem. He's been inside all this time, he wants some air. Something new to see, aside the horses that come in and out all day," Sam spoke up, and smiled quickly at Mercedes. "I'll lead him outside, if you'd like," Sam offered, as he turned around, and spotted the area where the harnesses, and all the other horses materials were placed.

"I got it," Mercedes answered sweetly, as it seemed that both, her and and Dagnir had calmed down. Maybe, this would work for Sam after all, even, with not knowing much about horses.

"Sam, the oats, are over here in this box, and the hay, is over there in the corner. Don't be alarmed, if some of it is gone. Now and then, the horses will freely come over, and eat it at their own free will," Harris told Sam.

"Is there anything I could do?" Sam asks with a smile.

"Yeah, help me unload the truck," Harris told him, as they headed out of the barn, and headed towards Harris's truck.

"Dagnir, he's a show jumper, isn't he?" Sam asks Harris wondering. In Sam's head, he wanted to ride the horse, and he would, if he could. He just wasn't going to ask, anytime soon. Harris, seemed to be the type that would chew his head off, if he tried to ask.

"I don't know. He doesn't seem it," Harris, told Sam, in honesty.

"Do you think, I could try to train him. There's a jumping show coming up in a month, if that doesn't work, then I noticed the race track," Sam tried, not giving up. He was determined to ride, even, if it killed him.

"Sam, you're here to work, and not play. You're not even a trainer," Harris told him, as he lowered that tailgate to his truck, so they could unload the hay and feed.

"Yes, sir. I still think I could get him to be a winning horse," Sam tried, as he grabbed some of the hay, and they headed back to the barn. Sam, in was hoping that Harris would change his mind.

"The answer is no, Sam," Harris told him again. "I don't change my mind. That includes answers for my daughters," he added.

As they were about finished, a jeep came racing into the dirt driveway. A teenage crowd, soon to be college freshman, at the most.

"Mercedes! Quinn! Noah! It's fucking party time!" shouted one of the over excited teenagers in the car. Sam, doubted that he'd go, so he didn't even bother asking. He wasn't the party person, anyways. Not even in high school. A few minutes later, the three of them had gotten in the jeep.

"Be back by midnight!" Harris yelled to them, as they got in the jeep, and a couple of seconds later, the jeep pulled away.

Sam had double thought it. Maybe he would go as well. Live a little. Maybe, even get a chance to talk to Mercedes.

"Where do you think you're going?" Harris asked Sam, as he was about to head to this truck.

"To a party," Sam answered him back, as though, it were obvious.

"To hell you are, we still have stuff unfinished," Harris, told him, in a over protective fatherly way. Maybe it was out of habit.

Sam, didn't listen, and got in his truck, and started it up.

"You leave this driveway, you don't come back," Harris, hollered over to him, as Harris stood on the porch.

That was the last thing Sam heard, before the radio got turned up, and he drove away towards the party, just hoping, that well. He didn't know what he was hoping.


	2. Chapter 2

It just showed up that I have four reviews! Anyhow, thank you everyone who has reviewed, I really appreciate it.

Disclaimer: yeah, yeah, by now, everyone knows that I don't own Glee. If I did, Samcedes would be endgame!  
Also, I want to throw it out there, that I'm Googling horse care tips to help me with this story. I'm not really satisfied with this chapter, but reviews would be awesome just the same.

* * *

Chapter 2

When Sam had arrived to the house that was hosting the party, the music was blaring, teenagers had already appeared drunk on the front porch. The smell of alcohol was think, and so was the teenage angst. He had also noticed that no one had asked where he had come from, or if he had been invited, so he assumed that he wasn't crashing the party, which was good. That inspiration lasted until he ran into Quinn. Well, Quinn ran into him rather.

"Sam, you're here. I was hoping you'd show up," she told him, giving it away that she was drunk, and Noah, was nowhere to be seen, which, Sam had probably guessed wasn't a good thing. He hadn't even talked to Noah yet, but he assumed that Noah was her boyfriend. If not, well, Sam had hoped that she wouldn't request that he kiss her.

"Quinn, we need to get you home. You're drunk," Sam pleaded with her, as scanned the room for either Mercedes, or Noah, but preferably Noah.

"Sam, I'm fine. Besides, you're just the ranch hand, and know nothing about me!" she protested. Sam didn't bother to correct her, being as, he was probably fired.

"I know two things, one, you're drunk, and two, Noah is your boyfriend. Come on, I'll give you a lift back home, and you can sleep it off, though, I can't say that you won't have a headache tomorrow," Sam tried. He just hoped that she wouldn't ask how he knew about that. He didn't want to say that's part of the reason as to why he was working at the ranch anyways. Well, that wasn't true, but still. The bad boy idea sounded good for the few seconds that it clicked in his head.

That was when Mercedes decided to show up.

"What's going on here?" Mercedes asked innocently, showing that she was sober. Sam had guessed that was a good thing, and smiled at her briefly, and then turned her attention back to Quinn. Man, her father would be so pissed tomorrow, and Noah, wouldn't help. Where was he anyways.

"Mercedes, listen to me, Quinn is drunk, if that isn't obvious. We need to get her home," Sam told her instructively.

"Sam, we need to find Noah, and we all need to get the hell home. We have to work tomorrow. It was stupid of us to come," Mercedes told him, as there eyes met, and they supported Quinn together, and decided to walk her out to his truck together.

"What the fuck you doing with my girl?" Noah burst out of nowhere, as the approached the truck, and Mercedes had opened the door, leaving Sam, behind her, as he got ready to go back, and look for Noah.

"We're taking her home. She's drunk, and needs to work tomorrow," Sam pointed out. That was when Noah went for the swing, and ended up punching him in the left rib. Sam was going to feel the affect tonight, and tomorrow.

"The night isn't over yet!" Puck protested, and ended up punching Sam in the jaw. That was when Sam decided to fight back, and was also when the other party goers decided to watch, as though, it had been what they had come for in the first place.

"Sam! Noah! Stop it!" Mercedes yelled at them, but it did no good.

"Fine! I'll drive Quinn home, and you two can walk, and work out your problems. We have to work tomorrow. Well, I do. I don't know about you two," she added, showing how pissed off she was about this.

As the fight went back, and forth, and Sam had a bloody lip, he had one last option, if he could do it, and he knew he could. Kick Noah in the groin.

"You, asshole!" is all Noah could muster after the kick, as he showed he was in pain, as Sam had sort of intended. Sam had just hoped that Noah wouldn't hold it against him later, if he still had his job left.

The drive home had been awkward, as the two girls were in front with Sam, and had remained silent. They finally reached the ranch, where, Harrison had been unexpectedly outside on the porch, as though, he had expected this.

"Mr. Jones, I can explain," Sam began, as he got out of the truck, but left the driver side door open.

"I don't want to hear it, Mr. Evans," Harrison protested, as he spotted the two girls, and headed towards the house. Quinn, trying her best, not to show that she's drunk, but as bosses instinct kicked in, Harrison had noticed.

"Mercedes, take Quinn, and put her straight to bed. I'll have a talk with her later," Harrison stated, and Mercedes listened, and Sam watched, as she led Quinn up the steps, and onto the porch, and then into the house.

"Noah, I suggest, you do the same. You start first thing tomorrow morning, cleaning up the horse shit, and Mr. Evans, though, he was stupid enough to come back, and for whatever reason, I'm damn glad that he did, will help you," Harrison told Noah, in which, Noah didn't look too happy about. Maybe, because, he didn't get his own way.

"Thank you, sir," Sam told Harrison in a delighted voice that had the tone of "_thank you for not firing me_" and he shut the door to his truck.

"Yeah, four fifteen tomorrow, we'll see," Harrison told him, as he turned and headed inside the house.

Being, as Sam, wasn't ready to face Noah yet, he decided to poke around the barn, a little bit. That was when he noticed a door, in which, looked like it hadn't been opened for a while, and being, as he was curious, he turned the knob, and found it wasn't locked. So maybe, it had been used recently, but no one remembered it, so he entered.

The room was a little dusty, but it was good enough to see what was in there.

Pictures of prize winning horses. Pictures of Mercedes when she was a little girl on horse back. Horse training books. Trophies from races, and shows. One trophy really stuck out. It had been a young man, about his age. He had guessed it was Harrison, but he couldn't be sure. All he knew was that the horse was a Derby winner, and that was when Sam decided, that for once, he was serious about this.

He was going to ride a horse, even if it killed him. He wanted to join the pictures. He wanted to show that he could be interested in horses. Then he looked at his watch. Twelve thirty. Sam didn't even bothering climbing those stairs, but instead, decided to head in the direction of the hay, and and found the only open area next to it was a stall with the name Lego House, but because, he was so tired, he decided to end up there anyways.

The next morning, Sam had awoken, to the feel of cold water on his face.

"Four fifteen, which means, you and I begin our day together, by cleaning up last nights horse manure," Puck told him, in a tone, which had told him that he didn't want him there. At all.

"Look, about last night, I'm sorry. I could have announced that you were drunk, but I didn't. Besides, you fight pretty hard," Sam told him, as he went in the area that the working tools were at, and grabbed a rake.

"Yeah, whatever. You may want to change your sneakers, you'll be covered in horse manure before noon time," Puck told Sam, coldly, as he walked over, and started to clean up one of the stalls.

"These shoes, I could care less about, besides, I need new ones anyways," Sam pointed out, as he started to help Puck.

"Go clean out that one. I'll work my way back," Puck coldly told him, making it clear that he didn't want to talk about last night.

"So, you have a thing for Cedes?" Puck asks, changing the subject, as he placed his first set of manure into the wheelbarrow.

"What?" Sam asked, trying to sound confused, though, he was only half awake, and still trying to fight off the sleep he had.

"I saw the way you looked at her," Puck tried again, as he continued to work on his part of the barn.

"Dude, you're imagining things," Sam tried to deny it. Again.

"Fine, deny it all you want, but I can tell it's there," Puck tried, as he stopped to lean on his rake for a moment, and Sam, thought that Noah couldn't be that tired already. Then again, he guessed, that he could be.

"Alright. Whatever. Fine, yes, I like her," Sam blurted out, as he stopped to put his hair in a ponytail, and made a mental note to get that cut when he could, as well, as but new shoes, and work boots next time he was in town, which would be soon. He had hoped anyways.

"Well, that's good to know. I guess, Noah, and I will have to work, to make you two an item, now won't we?" they both heard Quinn, as she appeared in the barn, and quickly disappeared.

"Oh God. Please Noah. She can't find out," Sam pleaded, as he looked at Noah, and hoped that it wasn't too late.


	3. Chapter 3

Goodness, has it really been May since I updated? I guess, I'll have to apologize for that. Okay, I will like to point out, that I am changing Lego House's name, it doesn't seem like a horses name to me, so his name will now be Apollo Sunset.

Also, sorry that this chapter will be short, whereas, school is back in session, and homework will fall in the way.

* * *

Chapter 3

"Sam, Puck! Get over here and help me with this damned hay!" Mr. Jones calls out, as the two boys were in hearing distance. Sam had figured this probably wouldn't be the best idea to mention the fact that he wanted to race Apollo Sunset at the moment.

"Better head over, and you had better keep your mouth shut about crushing on the Boss Man's daughter," Puck remarks, as they head towards the sheaves of hay, and the boss. As they were walking by, Sam had caught a quick look of Mercedes trying to break in a new horse, and wondered if it would be that hard to train Apollo Sunset. Then that was when Noah smacked him back into reality.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty," remarks Mr. Jones, as they both approached the truck, and both boys wondered which one he was talking about, but neither of them asking, guessing it wasn't smart to do so.

"You two know the drill, after this, you boys have cleaning, and watering to do, and if you're lucky enough, you get to help show the kids learn how to ride, now get to it. I ain't got all day," Mr. Jones remarks, as the two boys throw on some gloves, and start carrying the hay to the barn, so it could be used later, and with any luck the mice wouldn't make a meal out of it anytime soon, and they turned their attention back to Mr. Jones, but he had already left to go else where.

"Do you think, Apollo Sunset, is a racer?" Sam asked out of curiosity to Puck, as they were finally about done. He regretted asking, the moment the words came out of his mouth, but he was curious, and he wanted to know.

"Sam, I'd bet five hundred dollars, and sell my motorcycle to the Hudson's kid, if he was. That damned horse is almost blind, and is next to useless," Puck tells Sam, and briefly looks sad about it. "Besides, I doubt Mr. Jones would let ride him," Puck adds, as he grabs another sheave of hay, and walks back into the barn with it.

"Why wouldn't he? I mean, yes, I would have to have a bunch of paperwork, and if you think about it, the fair is coming, and I could race there," Sam pleaded with Puck, as it slowly showed that Puck wanted to drop the subject.

"I can't get into it, but, no one on this farm has ever ridden in a race, and won. You can't race, and we'll leave it at that," Puck told him, as they finished adding up the hay, and took his gloves off, and placed them on the workbench, as he grabbed a watering pale, and started to fill it up for the horses that remained in the stalls.

"Mr. Jones did. It's the race that almost killed him, when he was thrown from the horse, I saw it in the side room. I also saw the trophies," Sam announced to Puck, as he was starting to show stress, or maybe, anger from being excited, he wasn't sure.

"What the hell were you doing in that room? No one goes in that room!" Puck announced, now angered and stressed. Right then and there, Quinn walked in.

"Boys, what is going on in here?" Quinn asked questioningly. I was starting to think that the Hudson boy was around, and we know how that works out every time," Quinn mentioned in her motherly tone, as she smiled and looked at Sam, and then Puck, and then back at Sam, this time, more of a flirtatious look at Sam.

"Sammy Boy, here, has decided that he wants to enter the race at the fair this year," Puck announced proudly to Quinn, as their eyes met.

"I don't see a problem with it, though, Mr. Jones might say otherwise," Quinn through in her support, and Sam smiled happily, that someone else shared the support, even if it were for a moment.

"Yeah, but, he wants to race Apollo Sunset," Puck announced happily, as though, he was happy he had just broke the happy moment.

"That horse is suicide," Quinn quietly announced, as she now showed which side she chose, and Puck walked out with the watering bucket.

"I should go and water the horses as well," Sam told her, as he had given up the topic of racing Apollo Sunset at the moment. He made a mental note to talk with Mr. Jones later, in which, he had hoped that he wouldn't give the same answer. Sam was nineteen, and could legally fill out the paperwork himself if had to.

"I never said thank you about last night," Quinn told Sam with that flirtatious smile again, and both of their eyes met, though, only for a second.

"Your welcome, I guess, though, it was rather stupid, and you should be thanking," that's where she cut him off with a kiss on the lips, and Sam had responded back quickly with a kiss, before he pushed himself away.

"I can't," Sam told her. "You're Puck's girlfriend, and this is wrong," Sam added before she could even ask why. She knew he was right, and that they would never take back that kiss, and Sam could only hope that Puck would never find out about it.

"Look Sam, I'm sorry, I don't know what caused me to do that, and I promise, it'll never happen again," Quinn pleaded, as a horse in the distance neighed, probably one of the horses Mercedes was working with.

"It better not. I like Puck, though, he may have a temper at times, but I like him, and I don't this to affect our friendship, so please, keep this between us," Sam bargains with her hopefully.

"I promise, and to prove it to you, I'll work around Harrison, and see if you can race," Quinn assures Sam, as she turns and heads out of the barn. Sam had doubted that Harrison would say yes, and with that, he decided, that this was something he would have to do alone. That was also when a Ford pickup truck, blaring the radio had pulled into the driveway. Sam could only think of one person, as to who it could be. The Hudson boy, and he didn't know if this was going to be good or not.

* * *

Finn has arrived, what do you think happens next? (I already have an idea.) Reviews would be lovely.


	4. Chapter 4

August to April? Dang it's been a while. Anyways, thank you to my faithful followers and reviewers I have for this story.

All typo's are clearly made by me, as I'm sure I have a few, and probably don't have it stamped in my brain that Lego House is now Apollo Sunset, so I'm sure that's a typo as well.

Yes, this will be a short chapter again, but it's something.

Chapter 4

"What the hell do you want Finn?" Sam heard Noah announce as we stepped outside the barn. Quinn avoided looking at Sam as he looked over at her for a moment worried that the truth of the kiss would be brought up, and Sam was quickly thankful that it hadn't.

"Word got around that you have Racers who've been rescued coming in, and I was looking for a price," Finn announces, as he jumps of his truck, and Sam had quietly guessed that that wasn't true, especially what Noah had told him earlier about the five hundred dollar bet and the motorcycle.

"We all know that's not true. If it were your uncle would have been here early this morning looking for a price, and since we have the better track, do you really want to say what's going on here," Noah commanded.

"Fine, I hear Harrison was looking to sell Apollo Sunset, and I wanted to see what the price was," Finn had finally admitted, as he made his way towards the barn, now making it official that Sam and Noah's work would probably never get finished, and that was fine by them, but probably wasn't fine by Harrison.

"We haven't heard anything about that," Noah protested as the group followed him to the barn.

"I don't think the old man wanted the world to know it. Lego House is useless, and next to blind, and couldn't win a race to save his life," Finn pointed out as he head down to the stall that the horse was in.

"He ain't selling that goddamned horse. I should know Hudson, because for one, I live and work here, and two, this horse may be more powerful than you think," Noah points out, as finally Mr. Jones walks into the barn and finds that no one was working. Except for Mercedes, but that was a different matter, because, she had been working with riding lessons.

"What is going on in here?" Harrison asks with stress in his voice, in which, it had seemed that he was trying to hide, and looks at Finn, and then back at the group. Harrison obviously had been wanting them to work instead of socialize.

"Finn, here was just owing us a little visit," Sam pointed out, which was a shock, being as Sam really hadn't know what Finn was really up, or what was about to happen.

"I can see that," Harrison pointed out sharply. "I can also see unfinished work, so unless, Mr. Hudson here wants to help around the barn, I don't see why he really needs to be here," Harrison had pointed out again, as he slid his gloves off for a moment so they could get some air and breath.

"No sir, I was here to find out if it were true about you selling Lego House," Finn mentioned at last minute, and that seemed to stop Harrison in his tracks, as he turned and looked right at Finn as though Finn had the guts to guts to just say that.

"That horse isn't going anywhere, and if you're uncle sent you, then you can tell him the same thing as well. Now I suggest, you get back in your truck, and head back to your uncle's place, and as for you two, I suggest you two get to work," Harrison had told the boys.

"Why didn't you just tell Harrison the truth? It's what you want, isn't it?" Noah asked Sam as they headed up to their apartment above the stalls, and Noah just through himself on the bed, though, he knew he wouldn't be able to relax long. It was just a Noah thing.

"I wasn't about to announce that with Finn there. He would have challenged it," Sam pointed out, as he changed into a shirt that wasn't so dirty, only, because they would be having dinner inside the Jones's house tonight.

"More of a reason to bring it," Noah told Sam as they walked down the stairs into the barn, and headed towards the house. "I'm sure that would give him more of a reason to approve of the situation," Noah added as they left the barn.

"I heard Finn Hudson was here today. I'm glad I was out helping the kids," Mercedes mentioned as they entered the house, and the boys assumed that she was talking to Harrison in a daughter father situation.

"Yes he was, but lets not talk about it," Harrison mentioned as he placed the bowl of home made mashed potatoes on the table, and everyone took their places, and Sam had thought of how lovely the home cooked dinner had looked. He also couldn't help but wonder when the last time he had something that looked this good, aside when he had started working for Harrison Jones.

"Mr. Jones, if you don't mind, I have a way we can prove to Finn that Lego House is staying here," Sam began, as he stabbed a carrot with his fork, and looked at Harrison.

"How's that Sam?" Harrison asked Sam curiously as he took a sip of his coffee, and then looked back at Sam as he waited for Sam's response.

"I was thinking I could race him at the fair. That gives up plenty of time to train him," Sam began, and then wondered on how much he was regretting it already. The silence from everyone at the dinner table didn't help the situation any, and he wasn't sure if he should just help himself out the door already.

"He's next to blind, and useless," Harrison debates, as Sam had suspected, but he wasn't about to give up the fight yet. His heart was set on giving Lego House a chance, even, if he didn't win. He was going to fight for this horse.

"He's not completely blind so he can still see shadows, and still hear hoofs. If we train him with Prince Tyrion, we can give him hope," Sam pleads, though he was still suspecting he was going to lose. Price Tyrion really didn't stand that much of a chance. "We have the track, in which we can work with the two," Sam added.

"Neither of them have a chance," Harrison mentioned. "Though, I do think showing Finn that the horse still has a fighting chance would be a pleasing thing," Harrison tells Sam. "I'll have to think about it," he adds.

"What is there to think about?" Mercedes asks her father in a voice that had meant she had liked the idea. "Prince is my horse, and I can train with him," she mentions happily as she looks at her father and then at Sam.

"Then it's settled then. We start training tomorrow at sunrise," Harrison tells them though, he didn't seem satisfied with it. "This however means, you ride him in the race, and the horse is your full responsibility," Harrison added as he met Sam's eyes, showing that he had meant this.

"Yes, sir. I understand," Sam had told Harrison, as this was the end of the discussion, and he had finished his dinner and dismissed himself, and showed himself to the barn, and walked straight to the Apollo Sunset's stall.

"Well Apollo, it looks like, you and I have a race to win," Sam tells him, as he threw some more hay into the horses stall, and pats him for a minute, as Sam was sure Apollo Sunset had no idea what he was talking about, and then headed upstairs to prepare for bed, and made a mental note that tomorrow was going to be a long day.


End file.
